Down the Rabbit Hole
by hawaiianflower
Summary: To survive, some say you must be mad as a hatter. Unfortunately, that I am not. -post alice adventures in wonderland
1. Disclaimer and Background

Pre story shit:

This is going to be a trial run for me. I love Alice in wonderland, thus this will be a post alice alice in wonderland fanfic. Wish me luck on this. If it fails, this will be deleted, if not…well, here is my intro and disclaimer.

Disclaimer (for entire story): Most characters and setting are created by Lewis Carrol. Plot and a few characters are my own imagination.


	2. Chapter 1: Mister Rabbit

"ALICE RENEE!" a scratchy annoying voice calls down from above the staircase. In other words, my mother.

"Do not use my real name. I'm Allie." I mumble under my breath. Some great-great-great aunt second removed or something on my mother's side was named Alice and my parents decided it would be the freakin' perfect name for their daughter. They were wrong.

I shove my hands in my back pockets and storm out of the house. I don't care what she wants me to do. As I go, I speed up, until eventually into a full run.

But unfortunately, clumsy old allie can't run all hoighty-toighty with her hands in her back pockets. But instead of just falling flat on my face, leave it to me to not see a huge gaping hole until, uh oh, I'm right in it.

* * *

Pitch black. That's all I see. My feet hover above the air, and my arms reach out to nothing. What the hell is going on? And if this is one of those sick "it was all a dream" things I'm going to kill myself and then kill whatever is up there running things.

"Alice?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Is it-?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You?"

"AHHH!" Something furry clamps down on my mouth mid scream. I bite hard, and instantly it's pulled away, but I don't scream this time.

"What the heck, Alice?" The thing squeaks again. "I know it's been over a hundred years but do you still not trust me? This is my rabbit hole you fell in, you know? If that's the reception I'm gonna get I'll have to block it off." He says, pulling on a light.

Suddenly the room becomes very bright and I look down only to realize I wasn't hovering after all. I was on the biggest bunny I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Alice? Is it you?" it spoke. Oh my god. The rabbit spoke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream again.

"Alice. Please stop."

And I do. But I don't know what to say. The fucking rabbit talked. I fucking bit the rabbit. I'm standing on the fucking rabbit.

I jump off as I realize this and run into a corner of this 'rabbit hole'.

The rabbit stands up, brushing himself off. "Alice, you never change. Just your appearance." He smiles and walks over putting out his hand. "I'm rabbit. But you already know that."

Tentative, I get out of my cowering position and shake his hand. "Alice…but call me Allie."


	3. Chapter 2: Tea Time

Shaking my hand the rabbit stares at me, grinning ever wider and ever creepier. My skin crawls from the look of it. He's missing a tooth, and the remaining one is yellow, cracked, and black around the uneven edges. The gums envelope it, entirely filling the space next to it where the missing tooth would have been. This is one creepy rabbit, not at all like the ones up there.

"Tea time, Alice! We're late! We're late! Oh no!" the rabbit screeches, all features now morphed into a frightened state of eyes wide, mouth gaping, eyebrows high. And I thought he was scary normally.

But I start to laugh. Haha. This is one hell of a dream. Alice. Fell down a _rabbit _hole. Rabbit. Tea time. We're late. "For a very important date…" I mumble to myself.

And the rabbit freezes, facial expressions frozen in his state of panic and awe at me laughing "Whatever is so funny, Alice?"

"Pinch me."

"No, you bite. You're very mean now Alice. And we have to go!" He flaps his arms up and down and starts to shuffle his feet.

Well, he's no help. So I pinch myself. And nothing happens.

Pinch pinch pinch pinch pinch. Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"To tea…?" I ask, irritated that this _isn't _a bad dream.

"Yes, yes Alice!" The rabbit shouts, pulling out a little watch. As he looks at it, an ear piercing scream is released and he shoves me. "Now, now! Hop!" And he hops past me, apparently expecting me to do the same.

Which I do not. I run along, stumbling through the rough path and dense forestry after him.

And oh god, the sites I saw. A purple and pink cat, with a grin worse than that of the rabbit's. Birds, of any color, not singing, but working. Other animals, worked too. All were dressed in human clothes, and all looked miserable. It was as though I'd been transferred to some prisoner of war camp for animals. What had happened here?

I stop paying attention, and stub my toe on something hard. I look around, and before is a table. Tea cups and other tea time dishes line the entire thing, and the rabbit has already taken a seat among many other animals, and even a few humans.

"Everyone, Alice has returned to save us!" The rabbit shouts and all eyes turn toward me. A hopeful gleam lights up in their eyes, and a warm atmosphere arises. Although most wear a creepy, toothy, rotten smile, I feel welcome here.

"Alice! How nice of you to return!" A man with red hair stands, and says, smile gone. No hope in his eyes. His tone is sarcastic and I know not what I've done to him. "It's about time, seeing as you got us into this mess in the first place. And you never did say goodbye last time." And then he looks at me that way that only men who have been intimate in one way or another with you can look at you.

Aw, shit. What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 3: Chesire Cat and side note

(Okay, I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY this has taken me forever to update! Anyways, since summer starts in a few days for me, I promise updates will be quicker! Please don't give up on reading and please give me as much feedback as possible!)

I blush and look down, not knowing what to say or even what's going on. If this is a dream, I don't like it.

The rabbit clears his throat, glaring at the man with the red hair, and stands on the table "Now, now, mad hatter! Come on, we're all to blame here. But that's in the past."

He snorts in response, but sits, putting his hat on lopsided.

I sit in the one empty spot, next to that is that god-awful cat, who was previously working. He purrs, an elbow lazily allowing him to hold his head up as he smiles at me, transparent almost.

"So theeees is theee new Aleeece?" He says, the words sounding as if they glided off his tongue.

Nervously, I nod. I'm alone this time, for the rabbit has long since forgotten me, and joined the others excited and hushed conversations. The only one not participating is the man they called the mad hatter, and he glowers from across the table. Not much help there.

"Meeee likeeee. But can you savvve ussssssss…" The cat replies, bringing my thoughts back to him.

"I…I don't know. I don't know what's going on…" I mumble.

He lifts his head, stretching tall, coming to attention. I can see all the way through him to the workers as he hisses out the next line. "You know not what's happened?"

I shake my head fearfully.

His eyes turn red and he scratches my hand with his paw as smoke fills around lifting me from my seat.

"Come…I shall show you…" He says, his head popping up all around with that grin of his sending chills down my back.


End file.
